New Body, New Life (WIP)
by Lots0bots
Summary: What happens when a boy turns into a Pokemon right before his birthday? find out in this fanfic! It's a WIP, and wont be updated regularly as its a side project for free time. TITLE IS NOT FINALIZED! Rated T just to be safe, I'm not sure what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-so i was in the shower and had some random thoughts. this is one of them. NOTE- takes place in a small neighborhood, not anywhere specific.

* * *

I just turned 13, and was finally getting my own Pokemon. My older brother Jeremy had a Pikachu already because he was 14. when you are 11, they teach you more about Pokemon and when you're 13 they give you one on your birthday. I wanted a Riolu because my dad has a Lucario, and Lucario is my favorite pokemon. It was the day before my birthday and I was getting a shower for my birthday party the next day. when i got out i was shorter and when i looked down i couldn't believe what i saw.

* * *

A/N- This is sort of a "demo" of what this fanfic could be so that's why its so short. If you like it ill have more soon and consider leaving a comment or follow/fav.

-L0ts0b0ts-


	2. Chapter 2

He must have been dreaming. There was NO way he was a Pokemon. especially NOT a Riolu. Mike pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, and felt all the pain from it, which even seemed stronger than if he was human. His mom came up the stairs to check on him and found the bathroom door locked. She told Mike to unlock it, but instead a note slid under the door. In bad handwriting it said _"Try not to freak out when you see me"_ She still told Mike to unlock the door and after a bit, it was unlocked. She opened the door and only saw a Riolu, and Mike was nowhere to be found.

* * *

A/N - So thats written. Any reviews/favs would be great, even if you point out a mistake or an idea for a future chapter. If you do give me an idea, if i might use it ill write it down on a notepad doc. with your name and have it saved so i can give credit if I use it. bye for now i guess...

Another A/N-

So I was about to upload this when I got a review from "MonPoke" who said "If I hope it comes out soon, for now a fan favorite depends on if you keep writing.  
Just because your other fanfic was not a follower does not mean it sucks, encouragement." thats google translate's version, it was Spanish first.


	3. EXTRA Chapter 2

**A/N- So i decided to put this with this review so its an actual chapter to read.**

 **AA/N- So i went on my flash drive and hey! found this chapter in a way that i think is a bit better than the first. thought I'd upload it just so you can see the differences.**

Mike looked into the mirror and saw something shocking. He WAS a pokemon. He pinched his arm with his "paw" and felt it. His mom came up the stairs and asked if he was done. Mike didn't know if he could speak but luckily found a notepad on the towel shelf. He wrote "Ive been turned into a Riolu" in scribbly handwriting and slid it under the door. His mom said "stop joking around and open the door." Mike opened it and his mother gasped, then searched for Mike. Then she looked at the pokemon. Was Mike really not joking? She told Mike to talk, so he did. Suprizingly, he could talk but his voice sounded different.

 **A/N- I would have said that his voice was a bit deeper but I didn't want to edit the oiginal copy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N So due to 'popular demand' (AKA 3 people) heres your scheduled chapter. im writing it on my WII U! Im usung the 'lost' chapter 2 because i like it more. ok heres your chapter!**

 **-=L0ts0b0ts=-**

* * *

Mikes mom, Tammy, asked him what happened and he said that when he got out he was a riolu, then he looked at the soap he used and it said ' _Not tested in factory'_ in tiny letters which he wouldnt of seen with his human eyes.

"Whst should we do?" Tammy asked.

"Tell Professor Oak and ill dry of a bit more because this water is making my fur really uncomfortable."

Professor Oak studied Mike and found that the reason why he was a Riolu and not something else is because he really wanted a Riolu, so it made him into one. Mikes family sued the company for $10000 and mike got $1000 of it for himself.

* * *

 **A/N** **So I got another review from MonPoke that said (again with google translate) "** **I'd like you to continue, but I do not feel that force you to be"**

 **and a review from xEnderAwesomex. They said "I would like you to continue, I LOVE the Mystery Dungeon series!" Well.. this isnt really a mystery dungeon series but i picked lucario/ riolu because i like them.. but i might do a one-shot mini chapter if i want to take a break from the main story line.**


	5. Chapter 4

Everyone from the town was gathered at the main hall building, waiting to see Mike. He had become sort of famous in towns near where he lived. Mike saw other pokemon gathered in a group talking to a person, so he guessed they were in the same situation. He walked over to them and when they noticed him a Pikachu wearing a blue bandana asked,

"Do you speak English?"

"Yeah. Let me guess. You used a certain body wash and got turned into Pokemon?"

"Yup. All of us except for Vincent, the Totodile. He was a human test subject and they put him into a pokemon or something. Oh, I forgot" the Pikachu said putting his hand up. "I'm Jeremy. What's your name?"

"Mike" Mike said shaking Jeremy's hand.

"Hey Jerry who are you talking to?" a Charmander asked.

"Guys, this is Mike. He used the body wash like most of us. And Mike, this is Fritz, the Charmander, Scott the Squirtle, Katy the Bulbasaur, and Vincent the Totodile."

Mike noticed that Jerry had a blue bandana, Fritz had a green one,Scott had a yellow one, Katy had a pink one and Vincent had a black one. They talked for a bit about getting used to their bodies, what they looked like as humans, and Mike noticed Vincent wasn't talking very much, but guessed he was just shy.

* * *

 **A/N- If you didn't catch it, the pokemon Mike meet are:**

 **Jeremy (Jerry) -Pikachu- Blue bandanna**

 **Fritz- Charmander- Green bandanna**

 **Scott- Squirtle- Yellow bandanna**

 **Katy- Bulbasaur- Pink bandanna**

 **Vincent- Totodile- Black bandanna**

* * *

 **So Xena... sorry about that but I didn't know what you preferred to be called, but anyway, I changed your name in the A/N in that chapter and the amount of money down because of a comment from MonPoke, because I didn't realize that I put an extra zero. Also, I might need some ideas for chapters, and constructive criticism is good. See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- WELL... I had half of this chapter done, and accidentally pressed 'L', which brought me back to the document selection screen and deleted everything. (I use the 'copy/paste option then type it there.) So this chapter might be written a bit worse.**

* * *

It was 7 PM and Mike just got home, and decided to check out his body. He could move his tail freely but depending on his mood it would move on its own. He also suddenly wanted to eat meat a lot more. When he woke up next morning, he saw his pillows on the floor, and he was curled up into a ball. He realized his senses were better because he could hear and smell his dad making eggs. It was Sunday, so his dad didn't have to work, and his mom was shopping. He went downstairs and Luke, his dad's Lucario, asked who he was, but the only thing his dad heard was a mix of 'lucario, car, lu' but Mike heard,

"Who are you?"

"I'ts me, Mike. long story short, I got turned into a Pokemon."

"You speak english?"

"I'm not really sure how, but yes. Atleast my dad will be able to know what you're saying now."

"Can you speak Pokemon language?"

"I don't know if I can or how, but I might be able to."

"So, Mike" His dad said not looking away from the eggs. "Mom told me that you got out of the shower like that but I want the full story."

* * *

 **A/N- So I got another review from Xena. "Okay . . . I see what u did there! naming people to FNaF charecters! as for constructive criticism, the only thing I can think of is to make it longer, but don't really do it if that means it takes longer. as for Ideas, maybe one of those teams (rocker, galactic, etc.) test-subjects them, and Vincent REALLY disagrees or something. Your call. P" I'm not good with making names so I used FNAF names.**


	7. Chapter 6

"So what about the town hall?"

"I met a group of Pokemon who also could talk. There was a Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and a Totodile which was part of a science experiment or something. Which reminds me, would I be able to go to the park at noon?"

"Just be back at 5 for supper."

"Ok" Mike said, going to his room to pick some things to take with him. He had his wallet, drawing notebook and art kit with things like colored pencils, markers, crayons, and other art supplies.

* * *

 **Kinda boring chapter but this story is a lot harder to write than my story _Memories_ , which is a _Five Nights at Freddy's_ fic, (check it out if you want, your choice) mostly because of a lot more characters in this and I don't know everything about pokemon, but if you tell me to name as much as I know I'd probably have about 20-30 in 5 minutes.**


	8. Chapter 7

Mike put his headphones in and clicked the "play" button. Due to his better hearing, he instantly tugged them off, and after adjusting the volume clicked it again and started walking.

 _"Spill a little paint on the backdrop_

 _Nowadays the words feel like chalk on the blacktop_

 _Cuz' when it rains they gone it's invisible ink_

 _No sharpie or indellible stink_

 _Avoid the middleman by not using pens and paper_

 _Verbal contracts only mask the fear and hatred_

 _Operate the way that makes you feel the safest_

 _Plagiarized the status quo, you just cut and paste it_

 _I say fuck the waitlist_

 _If you don't want me now you must be fuckin' wasted_

 _Success is a flavor I have not yet tasted_

 _But its been a fuckin' ride and there is no debatin'_

 _No sidelines for us, my lungs will bust_

 _Before I put myself on the bench or pack it up_

 _Pull yourself out of bed and try standing up_

 _You got a lot of work to do I hope you packed a lunch_

 ** _I'm still in bed even though its light_**

 ** _Cuz' I can't fight these dreams_**

 ** _I'm in some picture that don't look right_**

 ** _But its still nice to be seen_**

 ** _I pick my head off the pillow_**

 ** _I sink my shoes on that floor_**

 ** _I can't find any good reason_**

 ** _But I still walk out that door_**

 _Never been the type to deal in any absolutes_

 _Shades of gray so subtle and they absent truth_

 _Relatively we're irrelevant but ask they youth_

 _And the cynacism's gone like POOF- VAMOOSE_

 _Goodbye_

 _It seems so hard so why try_

 _The bed's so easy when sleep's your high_

 _The blinds collapse and then you close your eyes_

 _And when your in your dream there's no thorn in your side_

 _Fuck that bullshit, bring the troops in_

 _No propriety left quit salutin'_

 _Grab the guns line em' up and start shootin'_

 _And when the walls come down start lootin'_

 _Break that_

 _GLASS till the windows smash, inhibitions pass_

 _It's a metaphor don't be an ass_

 _Top, top, top of the class_

 _We don't do it for cash_

 _Runnin' on E, but mashing the gas_

 _16 spitter no quitter not even_

 _I will literally only stop if not breathing_

 _Tryna wash your sins I'm a motherfuckin' heathen_

 _I don't hate religion just what comes of extrem-ism_

 _All of that bleedin' and I don't see the reason_

 _Can't even tell which side is act-u-ally talkin' treason_

 _Dreamin' of some day when we're even_

 _You must be drunk off col- bear like your Stephen_

 _Jesus, please pack up and start leavin'_

 _I'm riding with my family I don't need no other demons_

 _Seamless opposite of what my jeans is_

 _I'm driving under influence but I'm not weaving_

 _No, no I'm not weavin', no I'm not weavin', no I'm not weavin',"_

After reaching the park, Mike saw the group sitting under a tree near the entrance.

"Hey Jerry"

"Oh Mike you're here." Jerry said, standing up infront of smething, blocking Mike from seeing it.

"I know you're blocking something."

"Lets just give him it." Katy said, bringing a box out from behind Jerry.

Mike opened it and saw a purple bandana with a Riolu head at the front along with some black paisley's. He looked at everyone else as he put it on and realized they also had their pokemon on it.

"Thanks guys, does this mean that I'm part of the group or gang or whatever you call it?"

"Basically but also so people don't throw a pokeball at you... he he."

"Where did you get this?"

"A website for custom clothing and stuff like that."

"So what do you guys want to do? I brought some random stuff from my house."

"Do you have any board games? Katy said."

"Well do you know how to play Fanorona? It's a board game from Madagascar."

"Can you teach us?"

"Yeah. I made a board out of paper so it easily fits in my bag." Mike said brabbing a long sheet of paper and a bag with pennies and nickels.

After their Fanorona game Mike got pictures with all of them and drew a few, too.

Mike had to leave for supper but when he was done packing he realized something.

"I go back to school in a month..."

"So do we. What team are you on?"

"I'm on Blue."

"Vince and Katy are on Red but Scott, Fritz and I are on Blue."

"Wait what did you look like before you were changed?"

"Short blonde hair with green eyes."

"Wow you really changed a lot. I remember you would always sit in the back and be silent. But now you don't even seem nervous or anything. You're in the same classes as me."

"What should we do about actually being in class. I know Mr. Richard never uses the internet but we were on the news... and the other teachers probably want to know if we'll get fur all over the seats."

"I'll G-mail Mr. Evan if I can but if I don't go now I might be late. My dad isn't very strict on that kinda stuff but now he's probably going to worry more. Bye guys!"

* * *

 **A/N- This was actually hard to write because my mind just went blank. The teams are just something that my school does. The song is Freestyle Friday #14, Night Table, By E-Dubble.**


End file.
